


Bet His Ass

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, bet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你还活着，我来践行赌约。”斯内普把这句话说得更像“我来让你死无全尸，再把骨头丢给西伯利亚冻土上的野狼”。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：SBSS互攻，后面有分了再说，主要内容大致同标题嗯。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

有人敲响了房门，西里斯皱起眉头。晚餐时间已经过了，要不是出了事，没人会在这个点敲他的门。克利切会，它想方设法不让自己憎恶的主人睡个安稳觉（好像他平时就能睡似的），但克利切敲门的位置不会这么高。

他草草跳进睡裤，把毛巾搭在肩头，一手拿着魔杖，拉开了门。不料站在外边的是西弗勒斯·斯内普，那双黑眼睛迎上他，也怔了一下，显然并没预备着看到这副场面。在恰当的时机出现可真是老鼻涕精的特长，比如西里斯刚洗完澡的时候。

“怎么？”西里斯把魔杖放到了更易出击的位置，他不能表现得太急切，否则斯内普会故意吊他的胃口，“哈利出事了？”

“没有。”

斯内普居然回答了他，而没有冷嘲热讽，说什么“如果头脑过于膨胀也是你所指的‘出事’的话”之类，西里斯的戒备不由更高了一层。要是斯内普中了什么邪，他一个人可能搞不定——除非他被允许干掉对方。但斯内普是邓不利多的宝贝间谍，他的老命比西里斯要紧多了。

“复活节到了。”斯内普硬邦邦地说。

“啥，复活节快乐？”西里斯说出这句话时，斯内普的表情明显扭曲了一下，“你真的有孤独可怜到来找 _我_ 要祝福吗，鼻涕精？要不要我把莫莉的巧克力蛋分点儿给你？”

“你还活着，我来践行赌约。”斯内普把这句话说得更像“我来让你死无全尸，再把骨头丢给西伯利亚冻土上的野狼”。

“啥玩意儿？”西里斯的一只手仍牢牢把在房门上，“要是你在我喝断片的时候骗我答应了什么，你最好解释得清楚点。”

“你当时神志完全清醒。”斯内普的语句背后有低低的咆哮震响，这个声音可真不赖，“看来你脑子被摄魂怪搞坏的程度还在我预计之上，布莱克。”

这听起来对路，斯内普根本不可能跟他对话五分钟都不夹带一句人身攻击，要是他神志正常，那就是西里斯可能真忘了什么关键的东西。他努力回想着，赌约，复活节，活着——

【“看看你这副样子，布莱克，我敢打赌，要不了多久，波特再想见到你，就只能指望复活节你会从自己坟墓里爬出来了。”

“我手里拿着布莱克家族几百年积蓄的财富，你以为自己有什么能拿来跟我赌的？你的屁股吗？如果我活到复活节你就把它给我用一个晚上？”

“为什么不呢？”

“哈，成交。把那玩意儿给我洗干净，鼻涕精。”】

“好像是有这么回事儿。”西里斯说，眨巴眨巴眼，因为 _靠，践行赌约？_

“现在你打算让我进去了吗？”斯内普干巴巴地问，“还是说你偏好其他地方？要是你喜欢像条狗一样当众发情，我也可以服从。”

“我不觉得今晚会有人来。”西里斯下意识地回答，大家都在各自的地盘过节，谁会想来沉闷破败的凤凰社总部？

“我不会反对。”斯内普简短地说，然后闭上嘴。

西里斯开始觉得这事实在太好玩了，因为斯内普居然觉得自己有义务践行那么个赌约，他可不觉得间谍先生是什么实心眼儿。难不成是要在死敌面前展现自己言出必行的高尚品质么？

“喂，你怎么知道我对你屁股的兴趣跟你想的一样？”他问，“我就是想对它念叨一晚上你是怎样一个自私、恶毒、卑鄙的垃圾，也在赌约的范围内么？”

斯内普尖锐地瞪视着他，“……可以接受。”

“然后你就这么听着？”

“我不认为我的屁股留在你嘴边的时候，我的其他部分能去任何地方。”

嗬，光为了这句话，哪怕今晚他被斯内普捅一刀也值了。

“嗯哼，现在我感兴趣了。”西里斯说着，侧身让开，斯内普用他那种毫不拖泥带水的方式从屋主面前路过，在房间中央停下。

他正对着西里斯的床，这，啊，还挺尴尬的。西里斯之前脱下的和拿出来准备换上的衣服还凌乱地丢在床上，包括一条粉红色画满骨头的四角内裤——莱姆斯显然觉得自己幽默极了。

西里斯简单地收拾了一下，他能感觉到斯内普震惊而鄙夷的目光在那条内裤上停留了一小会儿。

“我确认一下，”他清清嗓子，“我能用的只有你的屁股么？”

“一切原有的洞口和缝隙都可以取用。”斯内普干脆利落地把他噎了个半死，“人工制造的洞口仅限——”

“你知道我说要在你脑袋上钻个洞然后在那里干你是种修辞吧？”西里斯打断他，拒绝承认自己下巴快掉了，“你知道啥叫恐吓吗？吓唬人？痛快嘴？”

“——仅限 _阴道_ ！”斯内普厉声结束了他的介绍。

鸦雀无声。

“且不说我——从构造上能实现吗，那个？”西里斯问。

“有能暂时造成这种效果的魔药。”

“你手头就有？”

斯内普的回答是掏出一个小瓶子，里边盛着乳白色液体，西里斯拒绝去想它像什么。

“好的，大开眼界，收回去吧。”西里斯举起一只手，“今晚没有人身上会增加任何洞口，绝对超纲了。”

斯内普收起药剂，西里斯敢打赌对方悄悄松了口气——算了，他还是别惦记什么打赌了。西里斯两手抱在胸前，考虑目前的状况，一个任他为所欲为的斯内普，天下还有这等好事。

“不管你要用什么，你都得说出来，或者用其他方式提示，我才能以行动配合。”黑眼睛男人不耐烦了，“除非你更喜欢摄神取念。”

“不要那个。”西里斯立刻道。

“好。”

不得不说……也挺叫人头疼，如果斯内普不加反抗，西里斯还真不确定自己打算做到什么地步。他裸着的上半身有点冷，一直没擦的湿头发贴在他后背上，变凉的水直淌进裤子里，弄得他很不舒服。

西里斯打了个响指，可以看出斯内普在皮肤下边惊跳了一下。

“你的手能用吧？”

“……，能。”

斯内普仿佛难以相信（甚至可能有点失望）西里斯居然这么无趣，没事儿，更无趣的在后边。西里斯把毛巾丢到他怀里，斯内普下意识地接住，他一屁股坐到床上，招招手。

“来，给我擦头发。”

斯内普瞪着他，西里斯直接转过了身。背对斯内普让他全身的汗毛都在瞬间竖了起来，他不由捏了捏魔杖，幸而杖尖没有迸出火花。

过了几秒，斯内普走上前来，把一只手放在他脑后，抬起他的大部分头发，将毛巾垫在皮肤与头发之间，包住头发开始擦拭。西里斯等着对方扯痛自己的头皮，因为他可没下令“温柔地擦”，但斯内普看来并无此意，他认真得像个服务生什么的，没准他觉得西里斯的目的就在于以此羞辱他。才不呢，西里斯可不像某些高贵的教师，他觉得服务生挺好的。

斯内普开始用手指理顺他头发的缠结（长发就这麻烦）时，西里斯感觉有点不妙，他实在应该套件衣服。斯内普就在他身后，完全可以勒住他的脖子，这个距离下完全不会失手。但那些手指——它们在他的头发里穿行，专注而充满控制力，制服那些发丝，命令它们服从……

“如果我扯到你的头发了可以直接说。”斯内普说，西里斯意识到对方停止了。

“啊，没有。”他回答，希望自己的嗓音没有变哑，“干你的活儿，斯内普。”

轻微的摩擦声响了很长一段时间，太平静了，他正和斯内普共处一室，这平静简直荒谬。西里斯闭上眼睛，放松身体，让脑袋随着斯内普的动作微微摇晃。有人服务他、确保他舒适，感觉还挺不错的，人们说的那些关于有钱人的话并非全无道理。

斯内普抽走毛巾，西里斯不情不愿地睁开了眼，他的头发只还有一点湿意，毛巾做不到更多了。他将一只手从底部插入，梳过发丝，感觉他的头发这辈子没这么顺滑过，他该考虑用点儿护发素什么的。西里斯转过身，见斯内普站回了原来的位置，还拿着那条毛巾，他意识到斯内普是在等待指令。

“得了，”西里斯拿过毛巾，走向浴室，“我超印象深刻的，行不？知道你愿赌服输了，别显摆了。”

他挂好毛巾，出来时发现斯内普还站在原地，两腿微微分开，后背挺得笔直。西里斯拽出件衬衫套上，走到对方面前，斯内普的视线聚焦到他眼睛上。

“我说，你这辈子没跟人开过玩笑么？”

“我同意的是‘一个晚上’，现在天还没亮。”斯内普回答，“但你确实没兴趣，直接命令我离开就可以了，我不会回来打扰你。”

那种尖锐的目光又回来了，就好像西里斯让他衣着整齐地离开房间是某种羞辱，因为他来了，准备好要接受西里斯施加的一切，而西里斯没有兴趣。斯内普可不是过分自我欣赏的类型，西里斯没兴趣对他而言是羞辱，因为这是个邀请，因为斯内普 _想要_ 。

那些幽暗的目光，轻微改变的姿势，刻意制造的肢体冲突，并非他的错觉。好吧，这就完全不同了。


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普觉得有点好笑。

到头来布莱克就这点胆量：这男人声称要干掉他，对他做出种种残酷之事，用魔杖指着他脸威胁他，然后斯内普走进他的地盘任他宰割，他想到的就是——擦头发。斯内普有想过对方会认为自己的不反抗只是故作姿态，但即便如此他也期待布莱克会更努力点先让自己现出原形，而不是一脸手足无措，叫他擦擦头发就把他打发走。

话说回来，布莱克也不是没有过任他鱼肉的时候。在尖叫棚屋里，斯内普说得多么好听：要把布莱克和卢平拖出去，让摄魂怪给他们一个小小的吻。那会儿布莱克的恐惧真令人心旷神怡，结果当一个昏迷不醒的布莱克倒在他面前，他检查了对方还有气儿，就把人都抬回城堡去了——甚至还用的担架。他相当确定自己昏迷的时候，布莱克是让他脑袋咣咣撞着地道顶来到禁林的。

呵，他们互称的恨之入骨，也不过这么回事。

布莱克走到他身后，斯内普可以控制自己不因此紧张，但他没法无视布莱克突然戳在他后心的魔杖。要是这都不能引发他的本能反应，他早就死了。

斯内普让手垂落回身体两侧，数着节奏呼吸。他为今夜准备了一套规则，以免影响工作，好吧，更多是为了排遣紧张——确定布莱克会在自己身上制造的最糟糕的伤害是什么，他就不会那么忐忑。去见黑魔王前他总是这样，想着提问、折磨、被杀……然后带着那份破罐破摔的坦荡迎难而上。他实际的底线其实比那套规则还低一点，骨折——可以接受，很容易处理，只需要一道咒语；撕裂伤也没什么，用对了药剂好得很快，轻微的他甚至欢迎；在一定范围内，布莱克可以用刀子割他。

但现在看来那套规则变得太可笑了，说真的，他怀疑如果真说出来，布莱克会直接吓萎掉。惊喜吧，来看看西弗勒斯·斯内普都跟自己玩儿什么游戏。

那根魔杖还在原处，布莱克的手贴着他身体的轮廓伸进他口袋里，找到了他的药剂包。里面现在放着所有他为今晚准备的道具和药剂，以及急救用品——以防万一，他有点想把布莱克头朝下塞进去，欣赏对方长见识的表情。布莱克的手指在那东西上逗留了会儿，又别扭地转向另一边口袋，斯内普意识到了对方的在找的是什么。

“没有魔杖。”他沉声道，真正说出这点导致一阵火花掠过他的神经——没有武装，比赤身裸体更令他感觉暴露，“我说了我是来践行赌约的。”

布莱克发出一个沉思的声音，他可能还在怀疑斯内普有什么阴谋，从前怎么没觉得他这么磨磨唧唧。斯内普正待出言嘲讽，他的袍子以布莱克的杖尖为中心裂成了十几片，滑落到地面上。这还差不多，他轻轻调整了一下重心。

身后的男人抓住他的左手。

“不能碰黑魔标记。”斯内普脱口道，“可能会引起……连锁反应。”

“哈。”布莱克语气上扬，“我能提问么？”

“可以。”斯内普难以集中精神，有一根手指正以恰当的力度勾画图案的轮廓，布莱克找出他薄弱点的本事和从前一样好，“吐真剂在你刚才找到的包里，如果你需要的话。”

“你随身带的玩意儿听着有点变态啊。”布莱克评价道，“要是你不打算说真话，那么这句也一样是假的，所谓的吐真剂可能只是水。”

斯内普没回答，决定把吐真剂加入可选范围是最困难的部分，但反正布莱克不信他，也就不会信他的药剂。

“我就随便问问好了。”布莱克开始了第二轮的描摹，“印上去的时候有感觉吗？”

“有。”

“疼痛？”

“像火烧一样，比后来的任何一次召唤都更疼。”

“那没让你对伏地魔产生什么新看法？”

说出黑魔王的名字时，布莱克有意用力一按，指尖陷进他的皮肤，斯内普咬死了牙关不让自己发出任何声音。

“……当时，并不觉得很疼。”他吐出一口气，“这是荣誉，代表正式得到黑魔王的认可。”

那些手指离开了，斯内普轻轻打了个寒噤，从没有人问过这些问题，邓不利多也没有。他很久没想起过了，那个颤抖着亲吻黑魔王袍角的时刻，脑子里像燃着一把火，受难的热情与光荣。

突然，布莱克的手指啪地打在他前臂上，仍是距黑魔标记极近的位置，斯内普咆哮：“别！！！”

他大口呼吸，心跳若擂鼓，天杀的布莱克一定分辨出了他的谎言。事实上只有带有意图的接触才会触发其他人的黑魔标记，否则食死徒们就只好绑着一只胳膊跟人做爱了。这小小的谎言毫无必要，只是为了掩饰他的羞耻，他不愿任何人触碰那片皮肤，他恨透了自己曾是那样一个人。布莱克便以此提醒他，捉弄他，因为施加斯内普已经准备好要应对的事不能造成足够的痛苦。

“那只是……反应。”他设法冷静地说，肩膀无助地抖动了一下，布莱克看在眼里，“不用在意。”

“明白了。”那人却道，“左手肘部以下是禁区，我不会再碰。”

斯内普点点头，宽慰在他血管中流淌，即使没有任何证据表明布莱克会信守承诺。也许布莱克只是在等待那个能给他致命一击的时刻，斯内普习惯性地这么想，但这个想法的说服力越来越低了。

接着布莱克找到了他的右手，如果重点只是手的话，斯内普倒不心虚。他确实有在仔细保养自己的双手，许多魔药（尤其是实验性魔药）的蒸汽都会伤害皮肤，触觉损伤会导致他错失关键，更别说死皮掉进药锅的后果。

“我一直好奇……”布莱克咕哝着，斯内普竖起耳朵也没听到下半句，但接着他的食指关节被布莱克含进了嘴里。

你他妈是狗吗。斯内普咬着牙，布莱克的嘴自指节前移，舌头在敏感的指尖轻轻打转，品尝他指甲的缝隙（幸好他今天把自己彻底清洁过了）。那人并没故意把这事做得很香艳或者极具暗示性，似乎只是单纯地好奇他手的味道和触感。斯内普梗着脖子不转头去看手边的光景，但随着布莱克分开嘴唇，轻吸他的指根，热流开始在他的小腹堆积。

“你用护手霜？”热气拂过他的脉搏，布莱克要是把嘴贴上去，就会尝到那里跳得跟疯了一样，“蜂蜡？”

“对。”他今晚没用，但长期留下的味道已经渗进肌理。

布莱克真就像条狗一样，顺着他的手腕往上嗅闻、舔舐，路过他的上臂，在锁骨上方的小坑流连了一会儿，最后半张脸埋在他的脖颈处。斯内普稳住身体，稍抬起下巴配合对方的动作，感觉布莱克在探着鼻子嗅他的发根，这他妈才叫有点变态。

接着布莱克收回鼻子，分开嘴唇——一口咬在他颈动脉上方。斯内普惊跳了一下，他挣扎着维持呼吸的节奏，但布莱克一分一分地加重齿间的力道，舌头则又在咬进口中的皮肉上作怪。而后，布莱克抬起双手，抓住他的两边上臂，一个禁锢的暗示。斯内普崩溃的速度很快超过他重振自己的速度，全身绷紧，发出轻微的、溺水般的声音。

他几乎确信布莱克咬破了他的皮肤，对方松开牙齿，血液涌回那片区域，深深的齿印随博动的节奏跳痛着。斯内普头晕目眩，眼前出现细小的光斑。实在丢人，这算得了什么？

布莱克的拇指拂上那圈印记，“我猜你有办法把它立刻去掉？”

“对。”斯内普喘息着说，至于要不要那样做，是他自己的事。

他眨眼恢复视线清明，自上身赤裸后第一次看向布莱克的脸，对方目光向下，落在他裤子前方。他和任何正常巫师一样没有穿裤子的习惯，情况一览无余。到现在布莱克也没显现出多少情欲的迹象，倒像斯内普的身体是什么新鲜玩意儿，他打算好好研究透彻。斯内普的右手还残留着布莱克嘴唇的触感，微微震颤，他一下也说不清自己想用它干什么。

“想碰我吗？”布莱克问，他抬起视线，迎上斯内普的注视。斯内普还从未如此与那双灰眼睛对视，他注意到布莱克放大的瞳孔，瞳孔边色彩不均匀的小斑块，没有恨意遮蔽彼此的双眼，但仍有些什么在他们之间碰撞、对抗。

“是的。”

布莱克捧起他的右手，好像要把它反过来献给斯内普似的，邀请地挑起眉毛。

有个声音提醒他，他可以直接扼住布莱克的脖子，这是来自他体内那个永不停止溢出仇恨的角落。但他今晚不是来攫取的，他是支付者。斯内普的右手抬高，然后拿不定主意地，落在了对方的头发上。自尖叫棚屋以后，布莱克那一头及肘的长发就没再剪短，以他这些年的生存状态，这些黑发未免太厚密了些。

布莱克哧地一笑，“看看我们两个。”

“怎么？”

“我就在想，在我们拿魔杖指着对方脸的时候，要是没人打断，事情到底会怎么发展。”布莱克一动不动地任由他折腾，“你看，从你宣布任我宰割到现在有多久了？没人流血，我们中甚至没一个人脱掉裤子。”

“这是你的错。”斯内普指出，“你是决定步调那个，但你毫无疑问是个草包。”

“那现在我头发里的手指怎么说？”布莱克反击，“我可没有禁止你把它们放进我裤子里，或者比如说，捅我眼睛里。”

斯内普的回答是抓住满把的黑发使劲一拽，布莱克吃痛地嗷了一声。

“你是要补上浪费的时间，还是继续站在这儿耍嘴皮子？”


End file.
